


Beers & Boys

by Saccharine_Ghosts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean, Cas is very cute and oblivious., Dean doesn't experience internalized homophobia for once in a Destiel fic., Drabble, Fluff, M/M, coming-out, slightly OOC Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saccharine_Ghosts/pseuds/Saccharine_Ghosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester had never really been open about his bisexuality, even to himself. But what better time to come out than right now with the people he loves? </p><p>Drabble where Cas awkwards Dean into coming-out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beers & Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any Destiel for a very long time (maybe two years?) so this was really difficult, but fun to write! I'd like to get back into it, but I needed some practice specifically for these boys. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Criticism and corrections are welcome!)

Dean Winchester had been drinking since before he could drive, and he had spent more than a fair share of his time in bars. He pretty much lived in dive bars till the time he was twenty, and had flirted more than most people can say by that time as well. 

So why was he so uncomfortable right now? 

“Dean, she’s really checkin’ you out right now.” Sam smiled at his brother from over his bear and averted his eyes from the rather ravishing blond sitting at the counter, martini in hand. 

“I’m off blonds for a while, Sammy,” Was Dean’s reply, “I’m thinking of going strictly red-heads for a while.” He didn’t make eye contact with Sam or Cas, who were currently sitting in the chairs beside him at their table. 

Cas finished off his first beer and turned to look at the woman, “Dean, maybe you should reciprocate her flirtations.” Dean finally looked up at him, glaring. “I’ve heard it can be quite unhealthy to suppress these feelings for too long.” Sam snorted, and then broke out into broken cackles of laughter. Dean set his beer back on the table and sighed deeply, he’d had enough. 

“You know what, Cas, maybe I will talk to her. I’ll walk up, and I’ll say ‘Sorry, I’m not interested at the moment.’” 

The angel squinted, “But I don’t understand,” he said, confused. “You’ve never ignored a woman’s advances before. Maybe you’re ill.” He raised a hand to Dean’s forehead to feel his temperature. It felt white-hot, and he quickly slapped it away.

“I’m not sick, Cas! I don’t know what to tell you guys, I’m just not feeling it.” Sam rolled his eyes, but decided not to press any more. Cas, on the other hand, apparently wasn’t done interrogating Dean. 

“Maybe you aren’t interested because you’ve finally come to terms with your sexuality.” Sam dribbled some beer down his chin, and slapped a hand over his mouth, whilst Dean’s jaw dropped and he slammed a knee into the table by accident. “It’s okay if you’re not ready to tell us you are a homosexual, Dean.” 

“I’m not!” Dean protested, smacking Sam lightly for laughing at him, “I’m not gay!” Sam smiled at him mischievously, and raised his hands in protest. 

All was quiet for a while. As it had gotten later, the bar noise was finally dying down except for a few drunks and a stag party across the bar. Sam finally thought Cas had left Dean well enough alone, and it really seemed that way, until Dean muttered-

“I’m bisexual…” 

Again, Sam’s beer dribbled from his lips and down his chin, and this time it was him who accidently smacked his long legs on the bottom of the gum-ridden table. “I-I’m sorry, what was that?” 

“I’m not gay, I’m bi!” Dean said a little louder, “Is that alright with you, Mr. Giggles?” Sam finished choking, and rested a hand on Dean’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, Dean, that’s fine. Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Because I knew you’d make this a chick-flick moment! Get your damn hand off my shoulder, will ya’?!” He brushed his brothers hand off and rolled his eyes, “And how did you know, Cas, did some all-seeing angel tell you about my closet-case or what?” Cas’ browed furrowed, and he picked at the label on his beer a bit before opening his mouth again. 

“It was more of an educated guess.” Sam took another big swig of his drink, trying to sooth his throat from his choking, “I was hopeful that if I had said something you’d tell me you weren’t, or that you were and we could have a relationship.” Sam wasn’t quite ready again, but experience maybe helped him down the beer he had in his mouth when Cas finished without choking, but Dean just looked serious as ever.

“Do you mean to say you’ve got the hots for me?” Cas’ cheeks turned a light pink and he looked away hastily, but Dean’s stoic glare suddenly turned to a grin of smug satisfaction, and he elbowed Sam lightly in the shoulder. “An angel’s got the hots for me, Sammy, I say that’s one point for Deano.” 

Sam couldn’t believe his ears! Not that he really cared, per se, but that Dean was being so cool about all of this, like it was old news. His brother stood up and laid a couple crumpled bills on the table. “Let’s go, big day tomorrow, this might be the only sleep we get this week.” The other two stood up as well, and pushed in their chairs. Suddenly, Dean was on Cas, pressing a light kiss to the corner of his mouth. The angel’s eyes widened, and his mouth was agape like a fish. Sam hadn’t seen, but the lady at the bar did, and she looked like she would spit nails at any moment. 

Dean linked fingers with the raven-haired man and grinned to himself, walking out the door with more confidence than he had ever had in years. 

It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and he felt more carefree than he had in his entire life.


End file.
